


Nach der Schlacht

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, M/M, Short
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sieger und Verlierer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nach der Schlacht

**Author's Note:**

> Für eine Bingo-Karte auf in der LJ - communitiy 'ficathon_de' geschrieben

Es war ein harter, nicht immer ganz fairer Kampf gewesen. Überall waren die Spuren der Schlacht noch gut zu erkennen. Verwüstung. Chaos. Ein Pyrrhussieg.

Nicht nur der Verlierer lag verschwitzt und um Atem ringend auf dem Boden. Auch der Gewinner neben ihm japste nach Luft, seine Trophäe – ein Kissen – fest an sich gedrückt.

Nicht irgendein Kissen, sondern das einzige Kissen, das ihnen die Gastgeber zur Verfügung gestellt hatten, und Rodney hatte es sich für die Nacht gesichert.

Selbst wenn es nun um einige Federn, die den Fußboden zierten, ärmer war.

„Meins?“, fragte Rodney um Atem ringend nach, rollte sich von der Rücken- in die Seitenlage und stützte sich auf seinem linken Ellbogen ab.

„Deins“, gab John mit einem müden Abwinken zu. „Mensch, Rodney, wenn ich gewusst hätte, zu welch schmutzigen Tricks du fähig bist, hätte ich die Kissenschlacht schon früher beendet.“ John schaute an sich herunter und versuchte seine zerrissenen Boxershorts über seinen freiliegenden Genitalien zusammenzubringen.

Rodneys Blick folgte Johns Hand und erst jetzt schien er zu registrieren, was er angerichtet hatte. „War … Bin ich das gewesen?“

„Yep. Ein gezielter Griff“, bestätigte John.

Rodney rollte sich noch etwas weiter über das Kissen und streckte seine rechte Hand aus. Seine Finger glitten forschend über den langen Riss im Stoff – und Johns Glied reagierte unverzüglich.

„Mhm … Scheint so, als gäbe es doch zwei Gewinner in diesem Kampf“, meinte er und ließ seine Finger in den neu entstandenen Schlitz gleiten, direkt auf die warme Haut.

John stöhnte leise auf und ließ seine Beine einladend auseinanderfallen …

 

©Antares, Juli 2010


End file.
